Die Scythe-Piraten
by yuuki94
Summary: Spielt ab Anfang der 2 Jahre in denen die Strohhüte getrennt sind. Nach Ace' Tod entscheidet sich die kleine Monkey D. Yuuki, sich nun auch auf die große Reise zu machen. Da kommt es ihr sehr gelegen, dass ihr Großvater sie zu einem Marinetreffen mitschleift. Seit dabei und erlebt hautnah mit, wie Yuuki ihre Mannschaft zusammensucht und viele Abenteuer erlebt.
1. Kapitel 1: Monkey D Yuuki

**Hallo und Willkommen zu meiner ersten längeren Fanfiction! :)**

Diese Geschichte spielt in den 2 Jahren in denen die Strohhutpiraten getrennt sind.  
Es werden wahrscheinlich einige bekannte Nebencharaktere vom eigentlichen Manga vorkommen und später auch die Hauptcharaktere.

One Piece gehört mir nicht! :'(

Ich hab auch versucht meinen Hauptcharakter nicht allzu Mary Sue-like zu machen, aber bitte verzeiht mir wenns mir hin und wieder nicht gelingt. xDDD

Sooo genug gequatscht, ich wünsch viiieeel Spaß und Unterhaltung.  
***Popcorn, Eistee und Taschentücher hinstell***

* * *

**Monkey D. Yuuki**

Das kleine rothaarige Mädchen saß alleine neben zwei großen Erdhügeln auf einer Klippe mit Blick auf das weite Meer. Sie hatte ihre Arme fest um ihre Schienbeine geschlungen und ihr Gesicht auf die Knie gepresst. Obwohl sie alleine war wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall weinen. Er mochte es nie, wenn sie weinte, also würde sie es auch nicht tun, niemals.

Whitebeards Ära war zu Ende, die Marine hatte den großen Krieg gewonnen und doch hatte eine weitere große Piratenära begonnen. Sengoku war zurückgetreten und Akainu nahm seinen Platz ein. Whitebeard hatte bestätigt, dass der größte Piratenschatz, das One Piece, tatsächlich existierte.

All das interessierte das 12-jährige Mädchen nicht im Geringsten.

Ace war tot. Das war alles was sie in diesem Moment denken konnte, das einzige was zählte. Ace war tot, ihr großer Bruder und Idol war gestorben.

Sie schluchzte auf, noch immer darum bemüht ihre Tränen in Schach zu halten. Früher als sie klein waren und sie geweint hatte, war er immer wütend geworden, also hatte sie, im Gegensatz zu Luffy, damit aufgehört.

‚Luffy!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Was wohl mit ihm geschehen war?

Sie dachte an ihre beiden älteren Brüder, der eine tot, der andere spurlos verschwunden, und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr allein.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah zu den beiden Erdhügeln neben sich. Beide hatten ein hölzernes Kreuz an der höchsten Stelle stecken, das linke sah schon älter aus, das rechte war jedoch wie neu.

Auf dem Kreuz des linken Grabes stand der Name ‚Sabo' geritzt. Unter dem Namen war mit einem Küchenmesser ein großes Bild gepinnt worden.

Es zeigte vier Kinder im Alter von zwei, sieben und zehn Jahren. Das zweijährige, rothaarige Mädchen hatte sich grinsend eine mit Milch gefüllte Schüssel auf den Kopf gesetzt und der siebenjährige Junge mit der Narbe unter dem Auge lachte darüber das es breiter nicht ging.

Der eine zehnjährige schwarzhaarige Junge schien sich tierisch darüber aufzuregen, denn er schrie die beiden jüngeren an, daneben stand ein weiterer zehnjähriger jedoch mit blonden Haaren, der sich die Hand gegen die Stirn geklatscht hatte.

Luffy hatte das Bild auf Sabos Grab gehängt, denn es war dessen Lieblingsbild gewesen.

Sabos Tod war das letzte Mal, dass sie richtig geweint hatte, denn sie war am Hafen gewesen als der Tenryuubito auf das kleine Fischerboot mit Sabo an Bord schoss. Sabo starb vor den Augen der damals gerade dreijährigen.

Auf dem Kreuz des neueren Grabes stand der Name ‚Ace' geschrieben.

Ein kurzes Metallrohr war dagegen gelehnt und auf dem Kreuz wehte ein schwarzer Cowboyhut mit einer Brille im Wind.

In ihrem Kopf legte sich ein Schalter um, sie hatte um Sabo geweint – sie würde auch um Ace weinen.

„Es tut mir leid Ace-oniichan…" sagte sie und fing bitterlich zu weinen an.

Etwas weiter weg auf der anderen Seite der Insel kam Vizeadmiral Garp im Windmühlendorf an.

Nachdem er den Dorfbewohnern versichert hatte, dass die Insel unter seinem Schutz stehe ging er zu Makinos Bar, weil sie laut der Dorfbewohner von Bergbanditen besetzt wurde.

Als er zur Bar kam sprang ihn eine große dicke Frauengestalt an. Dadan.

Nachdem sie ihn verprügelt und Makino dazwischengegangen war fragte er Dadan nach dem Aufenthaltsort einer Person.

Wiederwillig gab ihm Dadan die gewünschte Information und Garp machte sich sofort auf den Weg durch den großen Wald der Insel in Richtung der Klippen.

Schon von weitem konnte er das verzweifelte Weinen des kleinen Mädchens hören und er seufzte laut auf. Das würde eine der schwierigsten Situationen seines ganzen Lebens werden, der Kampf gegen den Piratenkönig war nichts gegen das was ihm bevor stand. Wie sollte er ihr bloß gegenübertreten? Wie könnte er sein Handeln ihr gegenüber rechtfertigen?

Er seufzte nochmals und bereitete sich innerlich auf eine ähnliche Reaktion wie bei Dadan vor als er langsam auf das Waldesende zuschritt.

Als er hinter den Bäumen hervor kam sah er sie. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor den selbst gebauten Gedenkstätten ihrer Brüder und hatte sich schon etwas beruhigt.

Dass sie ihn sofort bemerkt hatte wusste er, denn ihre ganze Haltung wurde wachsam und sie wischte sich schnell und verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen. Ihm war auch klar, dass sie wusste wer hinter ihr stand, denn sie drehte sich nicht um.

Er atmete kurz und langsam aus und sagte dann ihren Namen.

„Yuuki"

Monkey D. Yuuki drehte sich langsam zu ihrem Großvater um und sah ihn aus moosgrünen Augen an.

Diesen Blick würde der Held der Marine wohl in seinem ganzen Leben nicht mehr vergessen, denn anstatt der erwarteten Wut und Verachtung lag nur Trauer und Verzweiflung in ihren Augen.

Er ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und sagte: „Hör zu Yuuki es tut mir leid. Aber wenn er auf mich gehört hätte und zur Marine gegangen wäre, wäre das nie passiert. Ich will das du, wenn du groß bist der Marine beitrittst ich will nicht noch einenen meiner Enkel sterben sehen. Deswegen wirst du mich zu einem Marinetreffen begleiten, damit du siehst, dass es dort gar nicht so schlimm ist wie ihr immer glaubt."

Das war so ziemlich das Schlimmste was er in diesem Moment hätte sagen können.

Schlagartig wurde ihr Blick kalt strotzte nur so vor Verachtung ihrem sonst so geliebten Großvater gegenüber. Garp erwartete nun das sie total ausflippen und auf ihn losgehen würde, doch wieder wurde er überrascht.

„Wenn ein Marineoffizier zu sein bedeutet, seine Familie im Stich zu lassen und seine Pflichten über alles zu stellen, dann würde ich lieber sterben als zu eurem herzlosen Haufen zu gehören. Aber gut ich werde dich begleiten, aber ich warne dich ich werde dir Ärger bereiten." sagte sie ruhig zu ihrem Großvater und ging mit festen Schritten an ihm vorbei in Richtung Dadans Hütte.

Monkey D. Garp sah seiner Enkelin geschockt nach. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich sie hätte ihn laut schreiend angegriffen anstatt im sowas vor den Latz zu knallen. Und langsam bekam er auch Angst vor der Reise zum Marinetreffen, denn wenn Monkey D. Yuuki sagte sie würde Ärger machen, dann konnte er sich auf die Hölle auf Erden gefasst machen.

* * *

So das wars fürs erste. :D

Ich hoff euch hats gefallen, wenn nicht, gibts da so nen coolen Button wo "Review" draufsteht, den könnt ihr anklicken und alles was euch stört oder gefällt hinschreiben! ;DD

Sooo bis zum nächsten Mal meine Lieben! :))

Peace! :D


	2. Kapitel 2: Mein Schatz

Hallihallo :D  
Da bin ich wieder und ich hab ein neues Kapitel dabeii :DDD

Jaah One Piece gehört noch immer Oda-senpai :)

Ich danke aurora98 und Wilhelm Wigworthy für die lieben Reviews, ich hab mich sehr gefreut! *im Zimmer rumhüpf*

Sooo und jetz gehts weiter! :D  
*Schokokuchen und Milch hinstell*

* * *

**Mein Schatz**

„YUUKI !"

CRASH

Ein großer Knall schallte übers Deck des Marineschiffes.

Garp zog mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht seine Faust aus dem Holzboden. Jetzt war ihm das verdammte, flinke Ding, dass zufällig seine Enkelin war, schon wieder entwischt.

„Vizeadmiral Garp, bitte hören Sie auf, das Schiff zu zerstören!" rief ein verzweifelter Marinesoldat, der eben beinahe in eines der unzähligen Löcher im Fußboden gestürzt wäre.

Doch Garp ignorierte den armen Mann und schrie stattdessen: „Na warte du kleines Gör, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege, dann…!" den Rest hörte der Marineoffizier schon nicht mehr, denn der Vizeadmiral war schon wieder verschwunden.

„Warum müssen wir die Göre überhaupt mitnehmen?" murmelte der Mann und seufzte laut auf, als irgendwo vom Schiff ein Knall und ein lautes „AUUAAA! BAKA-CHICHI!" zu hören war. Darauf schrie er seine Männer an und befahl ihnen das Deck wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Wenig später kam Garp um die Ecke, ein kleines, rothaariges, schmollendes Mädchen mit einer riesigen Beule am Kopf hatte er am Kragen gepackt.

„Wenn du noch einmal heimlich an den Kühlschrank gehst, dann bleibt es nicht bei dieser lächerlichen Beule!" knurrte Garp die kleine Yuuki an, bevor er sich zu dem inzwischen suizidgefährdet wirkenden Marineoffizier umdrehte. „Captain Moku, Abstecher zur nächsten Insel, unsere Vorräte sind alle!" befahl er und noch wärend er sprach, klappte Moku der Mund auf. „Schon wieder? Wir haben doch schon 4 mal….." „SOFORT!" unterbrach ihn der Vizeadmiral. „Jawohl, Vizeadmiral Garp-sama!" rief Moku und salutierte, bevor er, wie um sein Leben, ans Steuer rannte. Langsam dämmerte ihm, warum sie schon zwei Wochen früher als nötig in Richtung Marinetreffen aufgebrochen waren, doch wenn das so weiter ging reichte nicht einmal das.

Yuuki, die immer noch an der Hand von Garp hing, interessierte das Gespräch herzlichst wenig und sie jammerte stattdesen: „Huungeer!", was ihr erneut eine Kopfnuss einbrachte, da sie der Grund für alle 4 bisherigen Landgänge war.

Kein Krümel Essen war mehr übrig und auch die Sakevorräte schrumpften auf mysteriöse Weise, doch Yuuki schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst und hüpfte bereits wieder fröhlich übers Deck in Richtung Krähennest.

Auf halbem Weg sah sie etwas schwarzes liegen. Ace schwarzer Cowboyhut. Sie musste ihn vorhin verloren haben.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich und in Gedanken schalt sie sich selbst für diese Unachtsamkeit, sie wollte diesen Hut hüten wie ihren Augapfel und nun verlor sie ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit und merkte es nicht mal. Sie war enttäuscht von sich selbst.

_Flashback_

„_Yuuki bist du fertig?" fragte Dadan wärend sie ins Zimmer schaute in dem vor längerer Zeit vier kleine Kinder, und nun 10 Jahre später Yuuki lebten. _

_Doch als Dadan sich umsah fiel ihr auf, dass die rothaarige nicht da war. Sie schnaufte wütend auf und fragte sich, wo sich das verdammte Gör nun wieder rumtrieb, Garp würde sie dafür bestrafen, weil Yuuki vor ihrer Nase abgehauen war._

_Wärenddessen ging die Gesuchte durch den Wald in Richtung Klippe. Sie trug Turnschuhe, eine schwarze Dreiviertelhose mit Gürtel, an dem ein altes, rostiges Schwert hing. Oben trug sie ein schwarzes Trägertop und darüber ein weißes, weites T-Shirt, das ihre Schultern frei ließ, darüber trug sie eine viel zu große, blaue Weste auf dessen Rückseite groß die Buchstaben ‚ASLY' prangten. Ihre kurzen, knallroten Haare hatte sie zu zwei kleinen Rattenschwänzen gebunden, ihre Stirnfransen, wie immer etwas zu lang, hingen ihr in die Augen._

_Es fehlte nur noch eines, dann wäre es perfekt, dachte sie und ging weiter schnurstracks auf die Klippe zu. _

_Warum es so wichtig war? Ganz einfach! Yuuki hatte nicht vor, nach diesem Marinetreffen wieder hierher zu kommen. Ihr Entschluss war gefasst: sie würde als Piratin die Weltmeere besegeln und den Traum ihres verstorbenen Bruders leben. Sie war zwar fünf Jahre früher dran als das Versprechen der Geschwister besagte, aber es war ihr egal._

_Sie überwand die letzten paar Meter und stand wieder vor den Gräbern ihrer Brüder._

„_Auf Wiedersehen ihr zwei", sagte sie zu den Kreuzen „ich werde mich jetzt auch auf die Reise begeben, aber keine Sorge, ich kann auf mich aufpassen.. Ace… ich habe von jedem etwas bei mir, das Schwert von Sabo und die Weste von Luffy" sie streckte ihre Hand nach Aces Grab aus und nahm den schwarzen Cowboyhut vom Kreuz „So wirst du immer bei mir sein und über mich wachen können, so wie ich diesen Hut, die Weste und das Schwert bewachen werde wie einen Schatz.. __**meinen**__ Schatz. Versprochen."_

_Sie setzte sich mit Schwung den Hut auf den Kopf und grinste. „Dann kann es ja losgehen! Welt ich komme!" schrie sie, nahm das Foto von Sabos Grab, steckte es ein und lief breit grinsend zurück zu Dadans Hütte, wo ihr Großvater schon auf sie wartete._

_Flashback Ende._

Yuuki starrte nachdenklich auf den Hut, dann grinste sie plötzlich und setzte ihn wieder auf und fasste innerlich den Entschluss, ab jetzt besser aufzupassen. Immerhin hatte sie es versprochen.

Dann rannte sie los und zum Leidwesen aller Marinesoldaten, vor allem Garp und Captain Muko, fiel ihr wieder massenhaft Unsinn ein mit dem sie die Männer auf Trab hielt.

Drei Wochen später schallte der Ruf übers Schiff „Vizeadmiral! Land in Sicht! Wir sind endlich da"

Während alle auf dem Schiff erleichtert aufseufzten, fing eine kleine, vom Schatten verdeckte Gestalt teuflisch zu grinsen an. Der Spaß konnte beginnen!

* * *

Uiii das wars wieder für heute! Nächsten Sonntag gehts weiter. :D

Ich würd mich seeehr über Meinungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen..*liebschau*

Bis nächste Woche! :D

Peace! :)))


	3. Kapitel 3: Der kommt in meine Crew!

Guten Tag...

Hiiier kommt ein neues Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt :D

Ich danke Shizu-san und aurora98 für die Favo-Einträge! :D

One Piece gehört mir...nicht.!

Viel Spaß!

*Chips und Cola hinstell*

* * *

**Der kommt in meine Crew**

Garp ging mit erhobenen Haupt einen langen Gang entlang, ein stolzes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und um das ganze ehrwürdige Bild zu zerstören bohrte er dabei fröhlich in der Nase.  
Neben ihm ging seine gelangweilte Enkelin und schaute sich desinteressiert in dem kahlen, weiß gestrichenen Gang um, während sie ihrem Großvater - der gerade in höchsten Tönen von der Marine schwafelte - nicht zuhörte.

Als sie dann leise, aber dennoch deutlich hörbar anfing‚ ‚Binks Sake' zu singen, kassierte sie gleich eine Megakopfnuss und eine Ultraschimpftirade von Garp, was sie jedoch herzlich wenig kümmerte.

Nach einem 10-minütigem Fußmarsch, der Yuuki wie Stunden vorkam, kamen sie endlich in einem großen Raum an. Die Wände des Raumes waren in dem gleichen langweiligen Weiß gestrichen, wie zuvor schon die Gänge und der Boden war aus penibel sauber gehaltenem Stein. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer runder Tisch mit unbequem aussehenden Holzstühlen drumherum.

Als die beiden Monkeys hereinplatzten wurden sie von allen Anwesenden wütend, desinteressiert und ungeduldig angeglotzt, denn sie waren – Yuuki sei Dank – die letzten, was weder den Marinehelden, noch die kleine, freche Rotznase sonderlich zu stören schien.

Garp schrie ein munteres „Guten Morgen! Sind wir etwa zu spät? Schande, Schande!" durch den Raum und lachte dabei wie ein kleines Kind vor der Geburtstagstorte, oder wie ein Monkey D. der sich nichts dabei dachte.  
Doch seine Begleitung benahm sich in diesem Moment ziemlich ‚unmonkeyhaft' und starrte wie gebannt fasziniert in ein stechendes, gelbes Augenpaar.

Erst als ihr Großvater sie am Ohr packte und zu einem der unbequem aussehenden Stühle schleifte erwachte sie aus ihrer Trance und schrie Garp empört an. „AUA LASS MICH LOS! BAKA-OJICHAN!"  
Als sich ein Streit zwischen den beiden anbahnte und Garp fast wieder anfing den Raum auseinander zu nehmen, wurden sie von einem lauten Krach und einem gebrüllten „RUHE!" unterbrochen.

Die beiden Streithähne schauten erstaunt in die Richtung aus der der Ruf kam und Yuuki sah einen Mann im roten Anzug und Marinekappe, der mit seiner Hand aus Magma fast den Tisch zerstört hätte. ‚Moment, Hand aus Magma?' Irgendetwas in Yuuki machte ‚Klick' doch sie konnte es nicht greifen, erst als ihr Großvater mit wütendem Gesicht und spottendem Ton „Tut mir leid, Großadmiral Sakazuki" sagte, ging ihr ein Licht auf.

Bebend vor Zorn wollte sie gerade auf den Mörder ihres Bruders losgehen, als eine gelangweilte Stimme vom anderen Ende des Tisches fragte ob sie nun endlich anfangen könnten, er hätte nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.  
Yuuki sah in die Richtung und sah, wiedermal, in zwei bohrende, gelbe Augen, doch es waren nicht die selben wie vorhin und sie mochte dieses Paar Augen auf Anhieb nicht.

Als sie sich setzten – die Stühle waren wirklich so unbequem wie sie aussahen – fing der Mörder ihres Bruders – Akainu – zu sprechen an. „Ich habe heute alle Admiräle, Vizeadmiräle und die Shibukai zusammengerufen um….."

Mehr hörte Yuuki schon nicht mehr sondern wendete sich interessanteren Dingen zu. Sie musterte alle Leute die im Raum saßen und nicht nach blöden, langweiligen Hampelmännern von der Marine aussahen.

Der eine Typ im pinken Mantel war ein schräger Vogel, die schwarzhaarige Frau war ihr zu überheblich und Yuuki fand sie sofort unsympathisch, dann war da noch dieses große, dicke Monstrum mit der Bibel in der Hand den fand sie so witzig, dass sie sich die Hände vor den Mund schlagen musste um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Und dann war da noch dieser große schwarzhaarige mit Bart und Hut. Sie sah ihm in die gelben Augen und erschrak fast gleich wie beim ersten Mal als sie dieses Augenpaar sah, so unsympathisch und und.. sie konnte es gar nicht in Worte fassen.  
‚Das gibt's doch nicht!' dachte sie ‚Das muss ein anderer sein als der erste. Die ersten Augen waren anders.'

Als sie das dachte glitt ihr Blick neben den unsympathischen Mann und dort sah sie einen ca. 13 jährigen Jungen, mit silbernen Haaren mit einem Bandana darinnen, sitzen. Sie hatte sie wieder gefunden! Diese Augen die sie beim betreten des Raumes so fasziniert hatten, sie gehörten diesem Jungen und für sie stand fest: ‚Der kommt in meine Crew!'

Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und nach einigen Sekunden schaute er wieder weg, doch Yuuki könnte schwören Verwirrung und etwas Freude in seinem Gesicht gesehen zu haben.

In diesem Moment wurde eine Pause der Besprechung angesagt und bevor Garp auch nur Anstalten machen konnte mit Yuuki zu sprechen, war die Kleine schon von ihrem Sessel gerutscht und aus dem Raum geflitzt.

**10 Minuten später irgendwo auf der Basis **

„Wo bin ich?! Ahh ich hab mich verlaufen!" rief Yuuki während sie wahllos durch die vielen Gänge der Basis irrte.  
Als sie plötzlich zwei aufgebrachte Stimmen hörte hielt sie still und lauschte.

„Was soll das heißen du pfeifst auf mich?" sagte eine tiefe Männerstimme die Yuuki sofort dem unsympathischen, gelb äugigen Mann zuordnen konnte.  
„Das was es eben heißt! Wegen dir schaut mich jeder an als wäre ich ein Monster, wegen dir muss ich immer auf der Hut sein, wegen dir bin ich auf dieser gottverdammten, trostlosen Insel eingesperrt, auf der du dich lieber mit dem Trainig von diesem 3-Schwerterheini abgibst als mit meinem! Ich brauche deinen Shibukaischutz nicht ich will leben! Frei sein und tun was ich will!" sagte eine Jungenstimme zwar ruhig aber dennoch ziemlich aufgebracht.

Yuuki spähte gerade um die Ecke als der Hutmann mit dem fetten Schwert am Rücken zu dem Jungen mit den faszinierenden Augen sagte: „Wenn es das ist was du willst, so sei es. Aber komm mir hinterher nicht angerannt und beschwer dich sonst wird ich dich eigenhändig der Marine ausliefern, verstanden mein Sohn?"

„Verstanden Vater!"

„Gut du hast bis zum Ende der Pause in 10 Minuten Zeit um zu verschwinden, dann werde ich bekannt geben, dass du dich gegen die Marine gewendet hast und sie werden dich jagen."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging. Der Junge stand noch etwas da und sah seinem Vater nach, während sich seine rechte Hand um die zwei Katanas krampften die an seinem Gürtel hingen.  
Dann machte er kehrt und ging in die andere Richtung als sein Vater – direkt auf Yuukis Versteck zu.

Als er um die Ecke kam blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen und wieder einmal starrten sich die beiden eine Minute lang in die Augen.  
Dann rannte er an ihr vorbei und lies sie einfach so stehen. Nicht wissend was sie jetzt machen sollte, sah sie ihm noch lange nach bis der Gong zum Ende der Pause ertönte. Kurz darauf war Getrampel vieler Soldatenfüße, die in Richtung Ausgang liefen, zu hören.

Die Jagt auf den gelb äugigen hatte begonnen.

* * *

Sooo das wars wieder für heute! :D

Mir persönlich gefällt das Kapitel gar nicht... Hat es euch gefallen?

Kritik und sooo ist wie immer seeehr erwünscht ;DDD

Bis zum nächsten Mal! :D

Peace! :)))


	4. Kapitel 4: Grenzenlose Ver(w)irrung

Hallooo und frohe Ostern an alle :DD

Danke an Woki für den Review! :)))

One Piece gehört mir nicht...

Tja in dem Kapitel gibt es die erste Kampfszene.. und im Kampfszenen schreiben bin ich wohl noch nicht so gut, also bitte seid gnädig. xDDDD

Soo los gehts!  
*Osterbrot, Osterfleisch und bunte Eier hinstell*

* * *

**Grenzenlose Ver(w)irrung**

Durch das Getrampel der Soldaten aus ihrer Trance gerissen, setzte sich Yuuki grinsend in Bewegung und rannte in die Richtung, in die das Getrampel verschwand.  
‚Das wird spannend' dachte sie aufgeregt. ‚Ich bin echt gespannt ob er der Richtige für meine Crew ist'  
Ihr Plan war, den Marinesoldaten - und somit auch dem Gelbäugigen – zu folgen um das weitere Geschehen zu beobachten.  
Das stellte sich aber als ziemlich schwierig heraus, als sie nach einer halben Stunde noch immer keinen Ausgang gefunden hatte und dann auch noch einem extrem angepissten Garp begegnete. Die darauffolgende Verfolgungsjagd und die fast komplette Zerstörung der Basis kostete die Rothaarige noch zusätzlich Zeit.

Wärenddessen irgendwo auf der Insel außerhalb der Basis

Kirito rannte und rannte.  
‚Verdammt diese Insel war doch vorher nicht so groß?' ,dachte er, während er gerade an einem knallpinken Haus vorbei lief.  
Moment… „Knallpinkes Haus? Hier war ich doch schon dreimal!" rief er geschockt und knallte sich seine Hand auf die Stirn.  
Er hatte sich wiedermal verlaufen.  
‚Irgendwann bringt mich mein verkorkster Orientierungssinn noch um..', dachte er trocken, als er in eine enge Gasse einbog, nicht bemerkend, dass er auch diese schon etliche Male durchquert hatte.

Kurz darauf kam er auf die Hauptstraße und sah auf seiner rechten Seite, etliche hundert Meter weiter weg, das rettende Blau des Meeres.  
Und links von ihm – leider nur ein paar Meter weit weg von ihm – stand eine ganze Horde von Marineheinis, die zwar bei seinem Anblich etwas geschockt waren, sich jedoch bald wieder fingen und auf ihn zustürmten.

‚Fuck!' dachte der Silberhaarige und rannte nach rechts, im Höchsttempo auf das rettende Meer zu.  
Zu seinem Glück waren die Soltaten sehr viel langsamer als er und fielen weit zurück.

Als er schon erleichtert aufatmen wollte, spürte er plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz.  
Als er an sich runter blickte, sah er, wie der Lichtstrahl, der seinen linken Oberschenkel durchbohrte, gerade anfing wieder zu verschwinden, um dem Blut des Gelbäugigen Platz zu machen.  
„Nana, Kleiner wo willst du denn so schnell hin?" fragte eine – etwas seltsam klingende – Stimme von irgendwo hinter ihm.  
Etwas in sich zusammensackend konnte Kirito sich umdrehen und sah in die Fratze eines Marineadmirals, der auf dem nächsten Dach stand.

„Kizaru!" stieß der silberhaarige Junge durch zusammengebissene Zähne aus.  
Dann lachte er amüsiert und spottend auf.  
„Habt ihr Marinetussen nur Waschlappen in eurem Verein, weil sie gleich einen Admiral schicken müssen um einen kleinen Jungen, der nicht mal Kopfgeld hat, einzufangen?" grinste er den Admiral an.  
„Ich werd dir dein loses Mundwerk schon stopfen du kleiner, vorlauter Bengel!" rief Kizaru ihm zu und kam mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf den Jungen zugeschossen.

Bei Yuuki

Einer der plötzlichen Schlafattacken ihres Großvaters sei Dank, dass Yuuki entkommen konnte. Doch ihr vorheriges Problem hatte sie noch immer nicht gelöst.  
„Wie um Rogers Bart komm ich hier rauuus?!" schrie sie halb verzweifelt, halb wütend und bog um die nächste Ecke.

Und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen.

„Was ist dein Ziel, dass du so nachdrücklich den Ausgang suchst, Tochter von Rothaar Shanks und Monkey D. Adriana?" (Der Marine war Yuukis Herkunft bekannt, doch sie steht unter Garps Schutz…noch)  
Yuuki brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen wer da mit ihr sprach. Als sie ihn sah, wurde sie gleich doppelt wütend. Es war Mihawk Falkenauge.  
„Ich habe selbst einen Namen Gruselauge." Sagte sie unwirsch zu dem Schwertkämpfer.  
„Und wenn dus genau wissen willst: Ich will diesen Jungen in meine Mannschaft holen! Um jeden Preis!"  
„Mannschaft? Von was für einer Art Mannschaft sprichst du, Monkey D. Yuuki?"

Yuuki war von der Tatsache, dass er sie wirklich beim Namen nannte, kurz aus der Bahn geworfen, jedoch fing sie sich schnell wieder.  
„Piraten natürlich! Ich werde einer der stärksten und freisten Piraten der Welt!"  
„Und du willst meinen Sohn als deinen ersten Nakama?" bildete sich Yuuki das jetzt nur ein oder lächelte der ältere Mann kurz wohlwollend.  
‚Egal' dachte sie und bejahte dessen frage ohne zu zögern.  
„Dann folge mir, ich bringe dich zum Ausgang."

Ziemlich erstaunt und verwirrt tat Yuuki wie ihr gehießen und folgte dem Vater ihres zukünftigen Nakamas und fragte sich insgeheim, warum er ihr half.  
Doch als sie am Ausgang ankamen, waren ihre Zweifel vergessen und sie lief schnell die Straße entlang, nicht ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und „Danke für die Hilfe, Ossan!" zu schreien und breit zu grinsen. Vielleicht war der Typ doch nicht ganz so übel wie sie gedacht hatte.  
Dann drehte sie sich zur Straße und stellte sich der nächsten Herausforderung: Den Jungen mit den zwei Schwertern zu finden.

Wieder bei Kirito und Kizaru

Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah Kirito, wie Kizaru mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf ihn zuraste und zog im letzten Moment seine Katanas, um den Angriff zu blockieren. Das war jedoch nicht nötig, da ihm in diesem Moment endgültig das linke Bein wegsank und er – unfreiwillig – dem Angriff des Admirals auswich.  
‚Mist' dachte er ‚so wird das nichts, reiß dich zusammen verdammt!'  
Mit großer Mühe schaffte er es, sich wieder aufzurichten und in Kampfstellung zu gehen.

Kizaru, der das Szenario amüsiert beobachtet hatte, lachte und provozierte den Jungen, indem er ihn auslachte und sagte, dass er mit dem Bein nicht weit kommen würde.  
Kirito stachelte diese Provokation an, sich endgültig zusammen zu reißen und griff den Admiral nun seinerseits an.  
Beide Katanas trafen ihr Ziel und zerschnitten den Admiral in Stücke. Dieser baute sich jedoch keine Sekunde später mit seiner Lichtfähigkeit wieder zusammen und trat den Schwertkämpfer mit einem Lichttritt zuerst auf die Wunde am Oberschenkel und dann in den Bauch um ihm anschließend wieder einen Lichtstrahl – diesmal durch die linke Schulter, knapp über dem Herz – zu verpassen.

Trotz der höllischen Schmerzen konnte sich Kirito noch auf den Beinen halten und schaffte einen weiteren Angriff, der jeden normalen Soldaten sofort getötet hätte.  
Jedoch war der Admiral kein normaler Soldat.

Bei Yuuki

Yuuki bog gerade um die Ecke und musste mit ansehen, wie der faszinierende Junge vor dem Admiral hing, dessen Hand fest um seinen Hals gelegt.  
Der Junge hing nur schlaff in Kizarus festem Griff und gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich.  
Yuukis erst geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck wich ein anderer, sehr bedrohlicher.  
Wütend schritt sie langsam auf den Admiral zu.

* * *

So das wars auch schon wieder!  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, lasst mal einen Review da damit ich weiß wies ankommt ;D

Bis nächste Woche!

Peace! :)))


	5. Kapitel 5: Arigatou, Senchou

Hallo und willkommen zum 5. Kapitel meiner FF! :D

One Piece gehört noch immer nicht mir T_T

Loos gehts! :D  
*Fanta und Brötchen hinstell*

* * *

**Arigatou, senchou**

Ihr Plan war, dass sie keinen Plan hatte. Dass ein Kampf gegen Kizaru nicht gut für sie enden würde war ihr klar, doch sie wäre keine Monkey D. wenn sie es nicht ignorieren und trotzdem versuchen würde.  
Langsam zog sie ihr angeschlagen aussehendes Schwert aus der Scheide und ging weiter auf den Admiral zu, der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Sie hatte also den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite.. Jedenfalls hätte sie ihn gehabt wenn sie nicht gleich den verdutzten Admiral angeschrien hätte, gefälligst seine Finger von ihrem Vize zu lassen.

„Deinem Vize?" fragte der Admiral überrascht.  
„Er weiß es zwar noch nicht, aber er wird es erfahren nachdem ich dich fertig gemacht habe Marineoberfuzzi!"

Als Kizaru sich wieder gefangen hatte, ließ er den bewusstlosen Kirito unsanft auf den Boden fallen und wandte sich grinsend Yuuki zu, die dadurch noch wütender wurde.  
Sie hob ihr marodes Schwert und rannte stürmisch auf den Admiral zu, der sie schallend auslachte.  
„Was willst du denn mit diesem alten Zahnstocher, der tuts ja nicht mal mehr als Buttermesser!" grinste er überheblich und begann seinerseits einen Angriff auf die stinkwütende Yuuki.

Doch sie wich seinem Lichtstrahl geschickt aus und vor den verblüfften Augen des Marineoffiziers verwandelte sich das alte Schwert, mit einem Schwung von Yuukis Hand, in eine große dreiklingige Sense.  
„Jetzt lachst du wohl nicht mehr und machst dich über meinen Schatz lustig, was?" grinste Yuuki ihn schief an und man sah ihr an, dass sie verdammt stolz auf ihre Waffe war. Immerhin hatte sie diese ja vor langer Zeit von ihrem verstorbenen Bruder, Sabo, bekommen und lernte damit, für ihre Ziele und Ideale zu kämpfen.

Doch der Admiral zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. „Dann is das olle Schwert eben ‚Puff' zu einer Sense mutiert, aber gegen meine Teufelskraft nutzt dir das nicht viel, Kaisertochter!" rief er ihr zu und ging erneut zum Angriff über. Diesmal jedoch wich Yuuki nicht aus, sondern riss ihre Sense schützend vor sich. Man sah ihr an, dass sie sich über das ‚Kaisertochter` ärgerte.  
Der Admiral glaubte sich schon als sicheren Sieger, da kein Metall der Welt seine Teufelskraft aufhalten konnte, musste dann aber geschockt feststellen, dass die Sense seinem Angriff standhielt.

Er sah Yuuki in die Augen, die ihn ihrerseits mit einem teuflischen Grinsen ansah.  
„Haki?" fragte er geschockt und sie antwortete: „Nicht nur das, Lichtheini" und versuchte den Admiral mit einem Ruck ihrer Sense in zwei Hälften zu schneiden.  
Der wich intuitiv aus, jedoch nicht weit genug und während die erste Klinge durch seinen Lichtkörper hindurchging, ohne ihn zu verletzen, hinterließ die zweite einen langen Schnitt quer über seiner Brust.  
„Kairoseki?" fragte der Admiral entsetzt und stürzte zu Boden.

Yuuki nutzte seine Verwirrung, packte Kirito und rannte so schnell sie konnte vor dem  
Admiral davon.  
Als sie meinte, lange und weit genug weggelaufen zu sein, ging sie in eine kleine Seitengasse und legte Kirito ab.  
Besorgt sah sie, dass dieser noch immer bewustlos war und aus mehreren Wunden stark blutete.  
„Phu Glück gehabt, dass ich Kizaru ablenken konnte." seufzte Yuuki und rüttelte Kirito heftig an der Schulter und schrie ihm „Ohaio gosaimasuuu!" ins Ohr, worauf der Junge aus der Ohnmacht hochschreckte und fast einen Herzinfarkt erlitt.

„Bist du blöd, erschreck mich doch nicht so! Baka! Rotfurz! Kleine Krö…!" mitten in seiner Schimpftirade zuckte Kirito zusammen und hielt sich keuchend die Schulter.  
Unbeeindruckt von Kiritos Ausbruch fing Yuuki an, dessen Wunden mit dem Verband, den sie aus ihrer Tasche holte, zu verarzten.

Kirito zuckte zurück und wollte protestieren.  
„Was zum Teufel machs….?!"  
„Wie heißt du?" fiel Yuuki ihm ins Wort und behandelte weiterhin mit ruhiger Hand seine Wunden.

Überrascht sah er in das kleine, grinsende Gesicht der Rothaarigen, noch nie hatte sich irgendjemand für seinen Namen interessiert!  
„Du rettest einen wildfremden Jungen aus den Fängen eines Admirals, schleifst ihn durch die halbe Stadt und weißt dabei nicht mal seinen Namen?" Yuuki lies sich auf den Hintern fallen und schaute nachdenklich den nächsten Müllkübel an. Nach einigem Überlegen fing sie an zu grinsen und antwortete mit einem fröhlichen „Yep!" was Kirito einen Schweißtropfen auf den Hinterkopf trieb.  
„Man bist du doof!" lachte Kirito los und hielt sich dabei den Bauch.

„Gar nicht…" schmollte Yuuki und sah den silberhaarigen erwartungsvoll an.  
„Was ist?" fragte dieser verwirrt.  
„Du hast mir deinen Namen noch immer nicht verraten! Sag schon, wie heißt du? Wie? Sag! Los! Los! Los!" sie fing an in der kleinen Gasse um Kirito herumzuhüpfen, bis dieser sich die Schläfen rieb und seufzend klein beigab.  
„Na schön du Nervensäge, ich sags dir ja! Mein Name ist Kirito. Kirito Dulacre." Abwartend sah er sie an und bereitete sich innerlich auf die abfällige Reaktion vor die er wegen seines Nachnamens immer bekam.

Doch wieder überraschte ihn die Rothaarige, denn sie hielt ihm, grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, die Hand hin und sagte: „Willkommen in der Crew, Kirito! Ich bin Monkey D. Yuuki der Captain der freisten Piraten auf dieser Welt!"

Verdutzt, entsetzt, wütend, trotzig (und noch viele Emotionen mehr) schaute Kirito die Grinsebacke an und wollte schon genervt die Hand wegschlagen und sie anmeckern.  
Doch er tat es nicht.  
Stattdessen ergriff er ihre Hand und sagte leicht schmunzelnd: „Man du hast echt ein Rad ab, Monkey D. Yuuki! Gefällt mir!"  
Grinsend schauten sie sich noch eine Minute in die Augen und dann fing Yuuki wieder an herumzuhüpfen und irgendwas von ‚tolles Schiff besorgen' ‚Mannschaft zusammensuchen' und ‚Fleisch!' daher zu brabbeln.

Da wurde Kirito erst klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte auf was er sich da eigentlich eingelassen hatte, doch er schob den Gedanken beiseite und stand – immer noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen – auf und unterdrückte für kurze Zeit seinen enormen Stolz.  
„Eines muss ich dir noch sagen Yuuki!"  
Erstaunt drehte sich die Angesprochene, die schon halb aus der Gasse gelaufen war, zu ihrem neu gewonnenen Vize um und blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Wegen der Sache mit Kizaru…."  
Eine leichte Röte breitete sich auf Kiritos Wangen aus.  
„Ich meine, dass du mich gerettet hast, das…." Druckste er weiter herum, wärend Yuukis Gesichtsausdruck immer verwirrter wurde.  
Abwartend schaute sie ihn an und glaubte schon nicht mehr daran, dass er noch etwas sagen würde, als sie zwei leise gemurmelte Wörter von Kirito vernahm.

Sie lachte laut auf, packte ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn glücklich grinsend aus der Gasse in Richtung Meer.  
Innerlich wiederholte sie immer wieder die Worte die ihr Vize gesagt hatte.

„Arigatou, Senchou." 

* * *

Soo das wars wieder mal..

Schreibt mir doch bitte einen Review mit eurer Meinung *liebschau*

Ich werde mich bemühen nächste Woche das 6. Kapitel zu posten, ich weiß aber noch nicht ob es sich ausgeht... (Schreibblockade und so...)

Bis dann! :DD

Peace! :)))


End file.
